


Wedding

by sakuramiko16



Series: Older KageSuga series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramiko16/pseuds/sakuramiko16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the preparation, planning and execution of Sugawara and Kageyama's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a KageSuga week of past, the prompts were : suits, future, dance. 
> 
> Please look at this to a follow up to 'First Date'. I edited it a little for it to flow a little better.

They had met again on campus two years after saying good bye in high school. They became fast friends in the months following. Then Kageyama nervously asked Sugawara on a date and they became a couple. Kageyama had been awkward at first but it didn't take long for them to get comfortable with each other. In Sugawara's final year he asked Kageyama to move into an apartment with him. That year they had their first big fight about how unorganized Kageyama was and that year Kageyama did his best to better his organizational habits. Sugawara's graduation and transition to working adult was rather quiet. In Kageyama's final year he was officially picked up for the national team, there was a big celebration and it was the year the couple upgraded to their own house.  
__  
They settled into their new house and extra responsibilities with little trouble. Kageyama found he liked yard and handy work while Sugawara continued to enjoy house work. Kageyama improved his cooking a little, but it was still mostly handled by Sugawara due to Kageyama's long training hours. They were living in the house for a little over a half a year and one night Kageyama was drying the dishes while Sugawara cleaned them. Sugawara touched his hand but he didn't feel a dish, instead there was something on his finger. He looked over at his hand and saw a silver band. Kageyama quickly looked to Sugawara who was smiling.

  
"Tobio...Will you marry me?" Sugawara laced his fingers between Kageyama's and he was wearing the same silver band.

  
Kageyama's ears burned and he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. "Of course!" He sputtered.

  
Sugawara laughed and wrapped his arms around Kageyma's neck. He was so happy that this had gone so smoothly after planning it for so long. He felt Kageyama's arms wrap around him and he kissed his fiancé.

  
Kageyama was dozing off as he held Sugawara's hand. He spun the ring on his partner's finger and suddenly came to a realization.  
"That is why you made us origami rings last month!" Kageyama sat up which jolted Sugawara awake.

  
"Mmm so you didn't figure it out." Sugawara replied sleepily. He giggled and brought his hand up to Kageyama's cheek. "I didn't know any other way to get your ring size."  
__

  
Life went on as usual after they got engaged. Kageyama brought up wedding plans a few times but Sugawara said that they needed to save up first. Every once in a while Sugawara would glimpse Kageyama looking at wedding things on his phone. Eventually Sugawara became comfortable enough to start looking alongside Kageyama.

  
"You are really into this kind of thing!" Sugawara commented while Kageyama showed him some decor on the phone.

  
Kageyama blushed in embarrassment. "Well... It is going to be a very special day. I want it to be something we won't ever forget."  
Sugawara blinked in surprise. His cheeks turned pink as he smiled and he felt like his heart was swelling. He reached out and rubbed Kageyama's hair before pulling him into a hug. "You really are sweet." He kisses Kageyama's warm cheek and the other buries his head into Sugawara's neck.

  
__

  
They make a list of family and friends to invite, pick a date - the third weekend in November- that fits both their schedules, and then pick out the invitations.

  
Sugawara sighed and put his head down on the table. He was tired of stuffing the invitations and was suffering from more than a few paper cuts. Kageyama sat across from him sealing and stamping the envelopes. "Maybe we should take a break... Do you want some tea?" He lifted his head up and then his body.

  
"Sure." Kageyama said as he put down the finished envelope. "I didn't think putting these together would take so long." He stretches his arms above his head. He stands up as Sugawara mixes the tea leaves into the cups of hot water from the dispenser. Kageyama hugs Sugawara from behind and feels Sugawara settle against him.

  
__

  
The alarm rings and Kageyama is the first to wake up. Today they were going to take their pictures so that the day of the wedding they would just have the ceremony and reception. Sugawara rolled over under the covers. Kageyama nudged him to make sure he would wake up before he got up to shower.

  
They wore their casual clothes to the hotel room that they rented for the photos. Sugawara pulled into the parking lot and looked over at Kageyama once the car was stopped. "Ready?" He took his fiancé's hand gently. Kageyama squeezed Sugawara's hand before letting go. They took the garment bags with their suits in and met the photographer in the lobby of the hotel before heading to the room.

  
The photographer took pictures of their rings and items in the room as the couple got dressed. He asked if they wanted to get pictures of them finishing up dressing. Kageyama blushed and looked toward Sugawara to decide. Sugawara nodded in agreement. The photographer gave them some cues. Kageyama stood tensely as Sugawara wrapped the tie around his neck. Instead of starting the knot on the tie he pinched Kageyama's cheeks.

  
"Loosen up, Tobio, I'm just tying your tie." Sugawara smiled as him and Kageayama's stance became more relaxed.

  
Once the pictures of them getting dressed were finished they posed around the room separately before they posed together. They took pictures holding hands, looking at each other lovingly, and kissing.

  
"Did you bring your vow books like I asked?" The photographer asked and the couple pulled out small personalized notebooks. They had decided to write their own vows instead of having an officiary recite something. The photographer set them up so they were back to back holding up their open book so he could get a photo of their vows but the other could not.

  
They took a few more photos down in the lobby and even convinced the bar to let them in to take some photos.

  
Sugawara's pulse quickened as Kageyama leaned on the bar to pick up a glass of juice that was supposed to look like wine. He couldn't help admiring his fiancé in a suit. The photographer ushered Sugawara over and they took some more pictures outside before finishing up for the day.

  
The couple decided to drive home in their suits to save some time. Sugawara pulled down his tie and looked over at Kageyama driving. "That experience makes me admire models. I don't think I could do that."

  
"Yeah... It is hard to act natural." Kageyama glanced at Sugawara.

  
"Mmhmmm, but you looked really good at the bar." Sugawara smiled suggestively. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of that." He watched Kageyama flush and smiled. When they got home Kageyama showed Sugawara that he could reenact the bar scene quite easily and swept Sugawara off his feet.

  
__

  
The day of their wedding was cloudy, cool and damp from the overnight rain that happened. Sugawara was happy they chose to have the ceremony in a banquet hall. He looked around at all the decor- charming sheer fabric in fall colors, orange, yellows, reds, and the centerpieces of decorative branches and leaves with candle light for ambiance were lovely. He stopped in front of a small arch, wrapped in fabric of the same colors as the rest of the decor, on the dance floor where they will exchange vows. He admired the room in a sort of awe that he was going to get married here...

  
"Koushi!" An exasperated scream was heard from the dressing room and Sugawara rushed back to find Kageyama struggling with his handkerchief, his poorly made tie knot and hair sticking up where it shouldn't. He laughed at the scene which earned him a glare from his soon to be husband. "Please... I need help." Kageyama's tone was helpless.

  
"I'm sorry. I'll help you." Sugawara took the burgundy handkerchief from Kageyama and folded it slowly before putting it into the pocket of Kageyama's black suit. "Your hair is messed up... Your tie too." Kageyama quickly reached up to fix his hair while Sugawara fixed the black tie Kageyama was wearing. He ran his hands over Kageyama's shoulders. "There now you look the part of a groom."

  
"Thank you..." Kageyama murmured as he leaned in to kiss Sugawara.

  
"You couldn't wait until the ceremony?" Sugawara teased and returned the kiss.  
__  
Sugawara ran his hands over his grey crosshatch suit, checked his burgundy tie, and made sure he had his vows book one final time. He could hear the guests at their tables chatting. Soon their ceremony would start. Kageyama took his hand and looked calmer than he had all afternoon. He could hear their names being announced on the speakers. He tightened his grip on Kageyama's hand as they left the dressing room. They walked down the small aisle past the smiling faces of their family and friends. They reached the arch, still holding each other's hands, where a female officiary was standing. The woman gave a short speech on love and commitment before handing the microphone to Sugawara.

  
Sugawara let go of Kageyama's hand and took out his vows book. He took a deep breath before speaking. "Kageyama Tobio, today I join my life to yours, not only as your husband, but as your friend, your lover and your confidant. Let me be the shoulder that you lean on, the rock upon which you rest, the companion of your life through good times and bad. With you I will walk my path from this day forward and forever." His voice wavered a bit and he smiled as he handed off the microphone to Kageyama, who was putting on a brave face so he wouldn't start crying. There were already a few soft sobs in the crowd.

  
Kageyama took out his vows book and gulped back his emotions. "Sugawara Koushi, today I take you to be my husband. I wish to 'set' a life with you on the court of our lives. I won't allow anyone to 'block' our love and I will never fall for a 'decoy' because I could never take my 'mark' off you. I love you so much and can't wait to 'assist' you for the rest of our days. Let's get the 'set point' of our lives together. " Kageyama's voice cracked toward the end but Sugawara was laughing and crying by the time Kageyama finished his vows. Sugawara grabbed Kageayama's now free hand.

  
"The couple will now exchange flowers as a sign of their union." The officiary smiled at the crying men as she made this announcement. A young girl with jet black hair, a cousin of Kageyama, approached the married couple with two boutonnieres on a pillow. Sugawara and Kageyama picked up one each. Sugawara pinned his on Kageyama's lapel and Kageyama did the same to Sugawara. They then leaned in for their first kiss as husbands. There was crying and clapping heard from the crowd and even some laughing. The newlyweds broke apart and a slow song started to play. Kageyama and Sugawara started to dance which invited couples up to dance with them. The next song to play was a faster pop song... and the festivities continued on into the night.

  
Sugawara and Kageyama arrived to their home as the sky was lightening.

  
"Haaa... I haven't danced and drank like that in a while." Sugawara leaned on the wall and kicked his shoes off he spun around to quickly kiss Kageyama. "Your vows... were adorable." He kissed the surprised Kageyama again who wrapped his arms around his husband in response. "I want to get the 'set' point....but... I think a 'quick'... would be the best score now." He kissed Kageyama at each pause.

  
"You are still a great setter...always knowing when use the right play..." Kageyama whispered and picked up Sugawara to take him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> You do not want to know how long I looked at suits and searched for volleyball terms for this fic.


End file.
